Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a system and method for identifying the raw materials consumed in the manufacture of a chemical product.
The Internet is a global phenomena that has become an increasingly important platform for the buying and selling of chemicals. In order for entities offering business-to-business trading web sites over the Internet to distinguish themselves from their competitors, they must provide value added services that maximize the potential of the Internet platform. One of the most beneficial tools for sellers operating in the non-personalized environment of the Internet is a method to accurately target their sales efforts to real potential customers instead of the broadcast method currently available on the Internet.
It is very important to a raw material producer or trader to know which products consume a particular chemical as a raw material. Conversely, knowing what raw materials are used to create a chemical product could help a researcher or engineer determine how to manufacture a particular chemical product. The Internet contains global information on companies and the products that they buy and sell. A tool that uses this information to identify the raw materials consumed in the manufacture of a particular chemical products would be valuable to a raw material producer, as well as a chemical product manufacturer.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems of the prior art by providing a more efficient solution. According to a first aspect of the present invention, a method for identifying chemical products, the manufacturing processes of which consume a certain raw material, is provided. The user enters a name of a raw material. A query is created consisting of the raw material and synonyms of the raw material. The query is compared to a database of companies comprising fields of chemical products manufactured by a company and raw materials purchased by a company. The present invention performs a statistical analysis on a database, and based on the analysis, identifies, within a certain level of confidence, chemical products, the manufacturing processes of which, consume the raw material.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method for identifying raw materials consumed in the manufacture of a certain chemical product is provided. The user enters a name of a chemical product. A query is created consisting of the chemical product and synonyms of the chemical product. The query is compared to a database of companies comprising fields of chemical products manufactured by a company and raw materials purchased by a company. The present invention performs a statistical analysis on a database, and based on the analysis, identifies, within a certain level of confidence, raw materials that are consumed in the manufacture of a particular chemical product.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable medium containing instructions for causing a processor to perform the method for identifying chemical products, the manufacturing processes of which consume a certain raw material, described above is provided.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable medium containing instructions for causing a processor to perform the method for identifying raw materials that are consumed in the manufacture of a certain chemical product described above is provided.
In a fifth aspect of the present invention, a system for identifying chemical products, the manufacturing processes of which consume a certain raw material, is provided. The system comprises means for performing the method described above.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, a system for identifying raw materials that are consumed in the manufacture of a certain chemical product is provided. The system comprises means for performing the method described above.
In a seventh aspect of the present invention, a server for identifying chemical products, the manufacturing processes of which consume a certain raw material, is provided. The server comprises memory containing a database of companies and an associated program, and a processor responsive to said program. The processor is configured to perform the method described above.
In an eighth aspect of the present invention, a server for identifying raw materials that are consumed in the manufacture of a certain chemical product is provided. The server comprises memory containing a database of companies and an associated program, and a processor responsive to said program. The processor is configured to perform the method described above.
In a ninth aspect of the present invention, a client machine for identifying chemical products, the manufacturing processes of which consume a certain raw material, is provided. The client machine comprises memory containing a program and a processor responsive to said program. The processor is configured to send a name of a raw material to a server so that the server will perform a statistical analysis according to the method described above. The client machine further comprises a monitor to display the results of said analysis.
And in a tenth aspect of the present invention, a client machine for identifying raw materials that are consumed in the manufacture of a certain chemical product is provided. The client machine comprises memory containing a program and a processor responsive to said program. The processor is configured to send a name of a chemical product to a server so that the server will perform a statistical analysis according to the method described above. The client machine further comprises a monitor to display the results of said analysis.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, claims, and accompanying drawings.